


Rarity don't play

by LoveleighZombie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Bullying, Creature Fic, Creature Inheritance, F/F, Hufflepuff Fluttershy, bamf rarity, protective rarity, rarity dont play that, rarity will stab you, slitherin rarity, sweet baby fluttershy, you best be steppin off fluttershy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveleighZombie/pseuds/LoveleighZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rarity protects fluttershy from her fellow slitherins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rarity don't play

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little one shot i had in my head, let me know if you like it and what i could improve on. Thanks!

    Rarity was walking down the coridor towards the hufflepuff rooms to pick up her friend fluttershy, when she saw a group of fellow slytherins tormenting a poor hufflepuff girl. She had beutiful golden feathered wings and long fluffy pink hair.   
She quickly realized that the girl curled on the ground with tears running down her face was in fact her hufflepuff friend, Fluttershy. She strode over immediately with an air of anger and purpose. 

    "Excuse me gentle men, but you seem to be bothering my friend here. How about you run along and find someone else's IQ to lower hmm?"   
she asked with a flutter of her eye lashes, a threatening edge to her tone. The lead boy sputtered at the the insult "And what are you gonna do about it huh!? Sew me a dress?" he said with a sneer.

   This got the other boys laughing, and Rarity seeing red. "Well I believe there are two ways we can handle this, either you can apologize and walk away unharmed. Or i can sew your mouths shut so that we can be sure you won't accidentally make this mistake again." 

"Why should we listen to you huh? You're just one which! Why don't you go back to the kitchens like a good little house witch!" at this point the boys were in a fit of laughter obviously not taking the threats seriously. 

"If you do not back away from my girlfriend in two seconds I will show you exactly what i can do with a needle!" she all but growled, suddenly whipping out her wand. 12 or so needles off varying sizes sprung up out of her robe pockets and pointed themselves at the bullys.

The boys looked shocked for a moment, but took the threat seriously, backing away slightly. "Tch whatever, we have better things to do than hang around a freak. Come on" he gestured to the boys and they left skirting around rarity in fear of her making true on the threat. 

    She glared at them until they were out of sight, once she was positive they were gone Rarity put away her needles and wand and turned all of her attention on to fluttershy. "Darling are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they" she asked as knelt down next to her girlfriend checking fluttershy for injuries before she could answer. "Oh no im f-fine, d-don't worry about me." she replied as she uncurled from her spot on the floor now that the threat gone.   
    
   "Oh fluttershy, I always worry! Ever since your inheritance they've been targeting you more and more and I just can't stand it!" She said while wiping away the tears that stained fluttershys cheeks. "Come on, l-lets go to breakfast before you do something you might r-regret later" Fluttershy jokingly stuttered with a smile. Rarity helped her up after she was positive that Fluttershy was physically unharmed.

   "Dear I could never regret anything I do for you" Rarity said with such a serious and genuine tone that fluttershy couldn't possibly deny it and only smiled as they walked hand in hand to have breakfast with the rest of there friends.


End file.
